A Misunderstanding Among Friends
by Twilightlova20
Summary: *Set in season 2* Kurt has been having trouble adjusting to Dalton Academy. His one wish is to make friends and to have a different life than at McKinely. But with trying to make new friends with the Warblers and keeping his friendship with Blaine going, his past at McKinely will not leave him alone.
1. Growing Feelings

**A/N: Hello everyone! I'm back and with my first Glee story. This idea came to me while I had watched season 2 and season 3 and realized that Kurt never had really much interactions with any of the Warblers aside from Blaine in season 2 and in season 3 it seemed to be forgotten that Kurt had been a Warbler as well. I would have liked to see the friendships that Kurt had developed with the other Warblers. Also it had always appeared as though Kurt had trouble adjusting to Dalton Academy and I decided to write this! **

**Enjoy! **

* * *

**A Misunderstanding Among Friends**

**Chapter 1: Growing Feelings**

Life at Dalton Academy is great. Honestly, it's not that bad. The building is filled with beautiful artwork, and it's much more fancy and cleaner than McKinley. Much more my taste. Everyday as I walk through the hallways, I always take the time to admire Dalton's finer aspects.

The people-they are nice too. I don't have to worry about constantly being pushed around, thrown into dumpsters and tumbling to the ground every waking moment of the school day. It's nice to be able to get through a day without constantly fearing for my life. I had more time to enjoy every aspect of the day- of my life. People here treat each other with respect and for the most part take the time to consider other people's feelings instead of intentionally doing something to cause pain and to hurt someone else.

The Warblers were great. I have never seen a well organized group of people that are so well put together and work well together. There's like no fights and no drama. The New Directions had it's fair share of drama and fights. Most of them not physical aside from that time with Finn and Puck. I found it refreshing to be surrounded by less dramatic people.

It sometimes bugs me that Blaine is the center of the group, but that's just another factor of being the best. You get the most parts. The most solos. I learned that being around Rachel all of these years. And Finn, who ended up being the lead guy, despite his dance moves. Although Rachel is extremely annoying, her talent is what gets her by. Finn's dancing is his weakness but the chemistry with Rachel and him is undeniable. Blaine is sort of the same way. He has the talent and the looks. A perfect combination of both. Besides, I'm lucky Wes and David let me join in the first place, it's not like I exactly fit in with the others.

The one thing I have got to love about Dalton Academy and being on the Warblers, would have to be the beautiful choir rooms they provided and the comfy couches, as opposed to the hard, plastic chairs at McKinley. I loved that Dalton had private rooms where you can go and study or just hang out. It was a more comforting atmosphere. I was sitting on one of the couches beside Nick Duval, who I would say is the closest I have to a friend here and my roommate. Well besides Blaine, of course. And Jeff Sterling, who is Nick's best friend.

"What are you doing after this meeting?" I hear Nick ask Jeff. Jeff was sitting on Nick's right while I was on the left. Nick was completely turned towards Jeff, his body facing away from me, focused completely in his conversation with Jeff. I looked around the room, at the Warblers slowly heading in, and observed them. A few of the guys were doing some freestyle moves over in the far corner by the window, while others were sitting off at the tables and couches on the other side of the room.

"Oh, well Thad and I are going to be giving Trent a crash course in Mario Kart in our dorm room for a while and then probably sleep afterwards."

Nick groans. "Oh. Right. We still have class tomorrow after this." He rests his head on the back of the couch for a moment, probably to emphasize his disappointment about class tomorrow, and then brings his head back up to focus on Jeff.

I see Jeff smile at Nick sympathetically. "I know. What about you?"

"What about me what?" Nick asks confused. I roll my eyes. Did he really just forget their conversation?

"What are you doing tonight, Nicky?" Jeff clarifies with a huge grin following. I smile at them lightly. I have never seen anyone as good of friends as those two are. From what I can tell Nick returns the grin just as quickly before answering.

"Oh, I don't know," Nick replies. "I'll probably ask one of the guys to hang out, instead of just hanging around my dorm room all night."

A pang of hurt hits me. Hard. Was I that boring to be around?

My phone buzzes in my pocket, and I pull it out to see a message from Finn. Smiling, I open it up.

**Hey bro!**

Looking around, I see that Wes has not arrived yet. He has a pet peeve with phones being used in a practice or during a meeting. I type a response back.** Hey Finn. What's up?**

Seconds later, I get a response. **Nothing much. Waiting for mom to finish dinner. **

I smile. Finn and his love for food. Although I have to admit that Carole is a fantastic cook. It's nice to know that Dad is being fed well while I'm not at home.

** Oh cool. What's for dinner? **

Finn responds.** Her famous home made pizza!**

I frown in disappointment.I love her pizza. **Aww. She usually saves that for when I come home to visit. **

Finn responds with a smiley face and a message soon after. **Yeah I know. But we were running low on ideas and food in the house. **

I sigh and respond.** Maybe you should try grocery shopping. **

He quickly responds. **Nah, no way! I tried once and ended up buying nothing on the list. Mom won't send me back. **

I laugh out loud and see Blaine look at me with a smile from across the room and see Nick glance at me as well.

That must have happened recently because I don't remember this fiscao occuring before I transferred.

Most of the Warblers were here now, for our late evening practice, this one later than usual, 7:30 pm, and we all glance up when Wes and David walk into the room and head to the council table, where Thad was already sitting at. Blaine, who had been in a conversation with Thad, moved to lean on the arm of the couch across from mine, shooting me a smile when we made eye contact.

My phone buzzes with another message from Finn. **So what are you doing? **

Smiling at the fact that we spend about 5 minutes talking only about food, I respond.

**I'm at a Warbler practice now. **

"Attention," Wes calls and bangs the gavel. Instantly the chatter in the room quiets down and we all focus on the three of them. Nick turns his body a bit so that his back isn't facing me like it was before, and that we were now shoulder to shoulder.

My phone buzzes again, and I see Nick glance at me from the corner of my eye. I quietly look at my phone.

** Oh. Well dinner's ready and I'm guessing you have to go. **

I quickly respond.** You guess right Finn. **

"Kurt. Put the phone away." I look up to see Wes staring directly at me from the council table, with a patient look on his face. Looking around, I see the rest of the Warblers looking at me as well. I notice Trent quietly sending off one last message on his phone, trying not to be seen by Wes.

"Sorry," I apologize. I quickly put my phone back in my pocket and turn my attention towards Wes.

Wes smiles at me before beginning. "Alright, well I know we have a few songs in mind for Regionals, one of them being Raise Your Glass, sung by Pink, but we still need to come up with the dance for it and everything," Wes announces.

"Yes, and Blaine, you need to begin rehearsing the vocals for the song and all," David adds. Blaine smiles and nods.

"I will, don't worry." I smile at his charm. He was also so polite and cooperative.

Wes nods his head at him before turning his attention back to the rest of us. "Alright, so for the next few days, we will be having a practice everyday, every other day will be the evenings, while the others will be right after classes are dismissed for the day."

I hear a few groans through out the room.

"Hey!" Wes bangs the gavel again. "If we want to win, then we need to practice! We tied at Sectionals, but they won't do that at Regionals."

Ideas began swarming in my head. I was delighted that The New Directions were going to Regionals. They were amazing. But I'm a Warbler now and I want to win. These boys are amazing dancers, better than some in the New Directions, mainly Finn.

I decide to voice my thoughts to them. "If I may, I was thinking that for Regionals perhaps for the dance, we can showcase more movement than we did at Sectionals, like moving back in forth across the stage or something."

I can feel everyone in the room looking at me but I keep my focus on Wes. Wes looks at me for a moment before speaking. "Kurt. Remember, you're not on the council. The three of us make the decisions," Wes gently reminds me. I manage not to frown at another one of my ideas being shot down and sit back in my seat.

"Thank you for the suggestion though," David adds kindly.

I smile, but only nod in response. I glance at Nick and see him giving me a sympathetic smile and I look towards and Blaine and see him giving me the same smile. I return it, and continue listening to the rest of the meeting.

Once Wes dismisses us for the night, after an hour, I make my way out of the room and head towards my dorm. Normally, Blaine would have walked with me, but I seen him talking with Nick who was still in the room. The others seem to be heading off into different directions, most likely to their rooms with other Warblers. I bid a few of them goodbye as I walk past them and Trent and Thad kindly wish me a good night as well.

"Hey guys! Wait up! Oh hey Kurt! Night!" Jeff shouts as he charges past me.

"Night!" I call, but Jeff doesn't seem to hear me. I watch as they all converse with each other and it saddens me. It seemed like Blaine was my only friend here. No one else bothered with me, and no one usually spoke to me much outside of the meetings and practices, unless either Blaine was with me, or they were had to tell me something to do with the Warblers. But, even then it was mostly through text.

Most nights after practice, I take my time going back to my room, so that I can admire Dalton and everything around me. But tonight, I just go straight to my room, passing Wes and David as they head into theirs which is only a few doors down from mine.

"Night Kurt," Wes says, noticing me walk past their open door.

"Night," I reply and don't stop. I'm honestly tired.

I open the door to my room, and close it before heading to my bed and setting my bag down on the floor by my desk. I take notice that Nick hasn't returned to the room yet. He's probably still in the practice room with Blaine or is hanging with some of the other Warblers. When I transferred here, I found out that last year he and Jeff roomed together, but the headmaster had to change that arrangement as the two of them always seemed to be getting into mischief. I smile lightly at all the pranks they told me they did last year towards other Warblers and to each other. I have never seen to friends as close as I have seen those two and two people who have caused so much chaos.

My phone buzzes with another message. It was from an unknown number. Curious, I open it up.

**Hey Hummel. **

Frowning, I respond back.** Who is this? **

I didn't think that anyone on the New Directions would have changed their number without telling me and they don't call me Hummel.

Another message follows my response.** You know who. **

I feel my body tense. There are only a number of people who would call me Hummel and all of those people would be on the football team. One name in particular comes to mind.

I type back a message. **Dave? **

I wait in anticipation to see if I was right. I felt nervous and curious at the same time.

He responds. **Yup.**

I roll my eyes. That's all he could say? I type back. **Why are you texting me? **

He responds almost immediately.** Felt like it. **

I scoff. I could almost hear the shrug he probably made.

I type a message back. **Where did you get my number? **

The only way he could have got my number would be from one of the New Directions, and I don't think any of them would have done that.

Karofsky responded moments later. **Finn. **

** He gave it to you? **I seriously doubted that Finn would willingly give Karofsky my number. But if he did, I was going to seriously yell at him the next time I went home.

** Nope. Like you're bro would do that. All of those guys want my head on a stick now because of what I did to you. **

I smile at the thought of the New Directions defending my honour, but then frown. Why couldn't they do that when everything had been going on? Where were they when my life was falling to pieces? When I was terrified to attend school and to walk those halls.

I type a reply. **Okay? **

I wait for him to reply but my phone doesn't buzz with anymore messages, and seeing that Nick has yet to return, I grab my pajamas and quickly change into them, before heading to our attached bathroom and beginning my moisturizing routine. It doesn't take me that long, and I brush my teeth and empty my bladder, before exiting the bathroom to find Nick lounging on his bed, pajamas already on. I hadn't even heard him come in.

"Hey, the bathroom's all yours now."

"Thanks," Nick says before getting up and walking past me and shutting the door. I glance at the time and see that it was after 9 which meant that lights out were at 9:30. I sigh because of the fact we had classes tomorrow; I really felt like sleeping in and doing absolutely nothing tomorrow. I climb into my bed, and shut my light off, ready to go to sleep, but then I hear my phone go off, indicating I had a text message. I grab my phone from where I had put it on the nightstand, and unlock it to find that the message was from Blaine.

**Hey, Kurt. I just wanted to see if you were okay and all. **

Smiling at the fact Blaine was checking on my well being, I type back a response.

**Yes, I am fine. **

About a minute later, another message comes on to my screen.

**That's good. I wasn't sure with Wes shooting down your ideas.**

My smile falters at what happened at the meeting. It was beginning to bug me on how no one seemed to want much to do with me or to hear what I had to say. I felt like most of them didn't even like me.

I decided to be honest and respond.

**I'm used to it. Don't worry about it.**

Literally, seconds later, Blaine's reply comes in.

**What do you mean? **

I huff. Why did I word it like that? As I'm replying, Nick emerges from the bathroom and heads over to his bed as well. He stops to turn off the bedroom light before settling on his bed.

**I just mean that I'm used to it. Anyway, I'm going to bed now. Night. **

Blaine responds just as quickly as he did before.

**Alright... night. **

I place my phone on the table and turn on my side facing Nick who was also on his side facing me.

"So, what took you so long getting back?" I ask curiously.

"Oh, well I was talking with Blaine for a few minutes, and then I ended up in Wes and David's room for a bit, just talking with them."

"Oh."

Why didn't I ever get invited to do things?

"You okay Kurt?" Nick's question has me glancing at him again.

"Why do you ask?"

Nick keeps his focus on me. "I mean, you seemed sort of bummed out at the meeting today." I knew that Nick noticed I was a little upset, with the smile he gave me at the meeting, but I didn't think he would have mentioned it.

"I'm fine," I lie. I didn't think that anyone had noticed.

"You sure?" He didn't look as though he believed me.

"Yeah. Blaine was just asking me the same thing. But I'm fine." I try to make my voice sound reassuring.

Nick seemed unsure. "Okay. If it helps, you're idea was pretty good."

"Thanks," I smile gratefully at Nick. He returns that smile before moving to turn his light off, sending the room into darkness. Through the light coming from the window, I can make out the form of Nick's body on his bed across the room.

"Night," Nick says, before turning to face the wall.

"Night," I reply, before settling back into the warmth of the blankets and falling into a deep slumber after a few moments.

Several hours past and soon enough mine and Nick's alarms are both blaring at 7 am. I groan into my pillow and snuggle back into the warm of my blankets. I can feel myself slowly going back into my deep sleep, and in the distance I can hear Nick grumbling as he gets out of his bed and stretches. Seconds later, I hear him walk across the room over to my bed.

"Hey Kurt. It's time to get up." He shakes my shoulder gently.

"Mhmm," I groan into my pillow.

"Kurt." I don't respond. After not hearing anything from Nick, I smile, thinking that Nick decided to let me sleep, but seconds later I feel something soft smack me right in the back of the head. I lift my head off the pillow just in time to feel another hit come my way; this time hitting me right in the face. Nick was hitting me with one of the pillows that must have been on the end of my bed.

"Ahh, seriously Nick!" I exclaim. He only laughs at me.

"Should have got up when the alarm went off then." He doesn't wait for me to reply as he heads into the bathroom, the shower turning on moments later. I sit up in my bed and check my phone for any messages.

2 unread messages. The first one was from Blaine.

**Hey! Morning! Feeling better? I know you said you were fine. **

I reply right away.

** Hey! Good morning to you too! I'm fine. Don't worry about it. **

Blaine's response comes moments later.

** Oh okay. I'm just checking. **

I check the other message; afraid that it was Karofsky, but smile when I see it's from Jeff. Excited that one of the Warblers was texting me, I opened it up.

** Hey Kurt! Is Nick with you? He never answered his phone from last night.**

I frown, a bit disappointed but reply anyway.

**Oh yeah. He's in the shower. I'll tell him you're trying to get a hold of him. **

Jeff replies moments later.

**Thanks! **

I put my phone down on the table and begin getting ready while Nick was still in the shower. I quickly made my bed, and began to set my uniform out for the day; the blazer, the while shirt, the pants and the tie. Just as I was finishing putting my books in my bag for the day, I hear the shower turn off and then I hear Nick begin to brush his teeth. Knowing the bathroom would be free in only a matter of minutes, I quickly put together the past of my items and put my phone in my bag so that I wouldn't forget it.

Nick emerges from the bathroom, with only a towel wrapped around his waist. I make sure not to stare. The guys at Dalton are all excepting of gays, especially the Warblers, but I don't want to make anyone uncomfortable.

"Jeff's trying to get a hold of you," I inform him as I grab my towel that was hanging by the closet.

Nick turns to look at me, as he was tying his tie. He had the white shirt on and was still in his boxers. "Oh, okay. He's probably just telling me about who one with Mario Kart last night. He's going to be texting a lot of us."

"Oh okay." I don't wait to see if he's going to say anything else as I head into the bathroom, and turn the shower on to begin getting ready. The shower doesn't take long, and 10 minutes later, I begin my moisturizing routine. I hear the door close from outside the bathroom, and I assume Nick has just left. Classes started at 8 am, so I quickly finish and quickly brush my teeth before leaving the bathroom. It doesn't take me long to get the uniform on, as I don't have to spend any time pick what I want to wear anymore, and I take my phone out of my bag, to put it in my pocket before heading off to class myself.

* * *

**A/N: Please review and tell me what you thought. Also fill free to mention about what your thoughts are about season 6 so far! **


	2. Alone With Many Excuses

**Chapter 2: Alone With Many Excuses**

Thank goodness this was the last class of the day. Today has been long. Math wasn't that bad now. Blaine tutored me a bit when I first transferred here so that I would understand everything that I missed. We weren't in the same math class, but we had the same teacher so it worked out well. Nick even helped me a bit when Blaine couldn't, seeing as we shared a room and he was in the class as well. We had a test today, and I was confident that I was going to do well.

I was close to the last one in the class when I walked in. Sighing, I instantly begin looking around for an empty seat available. Nick, Jeff, Trent, Thad and David were the only Warblers in that class and they were all already seated. Seeing a spot open next to David, I hesitantly take a seat next to him. I glance at David to see if it was okay and he gives me a reassuring smile in return. Nick and Jeff greet me from the table behind, and Thad and Trent greet me from their seat in front of us.

The teacher walked into the class a few minutes later, and instantly began explaining the rules for the test, not giving anyone a chance to really talk to their friends.

"Good luck," Nick whispers to me while the tests were being handed out.

"Thanks, you too," I reply as the test gets placed in front of me.

"No talking Kurt," Mrs. Flare told me. I smile weakly at her and mumble a 'sorry' and get a reassuring smile in return. I may not be a fan of math, but Mrs. Flare was one of my favourite teachers here at Dalton. The test began once she handed the last sheet to Jeff and the room filled with silence. We had 1.5 hours to complete the test, so I got started right away.

The test was varily easy. I made sure to study, and do all of the review sheets and I crammed in extra help sessions in order to be prepared. I wanted to maintain good marks, as my dad and Carole were paying so much for me to be here. And with all of the help Blaine and Nick have given me, the least I could do is receive a good mark.

I breezed through the first few pages with barely any problems and struggles. Smiling, I take my time completing the last three pages, before I check to make sure I answered every question, and that I put my name on the test before flipping it over to indicate I was done the test. I glance around the room, and see that most of the class was done already. Thad and Trent were done, and they were waiting quietly like the rest of us. I glance behind me and see Jeff turn over his test as well and see that Nick was already done. I look at David, who had finished right before me, and see him humming under his breathe. Mrs. Flare comes around and begins to collect all of the finished tests. I glance at the clock and see that we still had 30 minutes before class was done.

"Alright, is everyone done?" Mrs. Flare asks, while glancing around the room to see if she could see anymore tests. When everyone seems to nod, she puts the tests on her desk.

"Okay, then you're all free to talk until class is over." Instantly the room fills with chatter.

"Quietly though!" Her voice calls out. We lower our voices.

Thad and Trent turned their chairs completely around to face David, Nick, Jeff and I. I turn my body slightly so that my back wasn't to Nick anymore and that I could see the rest of the guys.

"How do you think you did on the test?" I ask the five of them. Thad and Trent shrug in response and mutter an 'I don't know' while Nick and David smile confidently and Jeff grins.

"I think I did great!" Jeff says. "I actually reviewed for this test!"

I smile. "Same. And Blaine and Nick have been a huge help."

Nick smiles in return. "Anytime."

Thad begins texting on his phone, barely paying attention to us, and Nick and Jeff begin an intense game of tic tac toe.

I look towards Trent and remember the Mario Kart game he was having with Jeff last night.

"So, how did Mario Kart go?" I ask Trent curiously. I may not be interested in video games. The endless hours I've watched Finn play them, could honestly be enough for me, but I wanted to feel included with more of the Warblers.

"It was good... Jeff crushed me though," Trent replies sadly.

I smile sympathically at him, and turn to Jeff.

"I take it you had fun?"

Jeff looks up at me weirdly from his game and takes a second before answering.

"Yeah, I did."

"When are you guys doing it again?" I ask. Nick looked up surprised at my question and Jeff looked unsure on how to answer. Trent and Thad didn't seem to be paying much attention to us now and David was looking at me weirdly as well. I was also shocked at my question. I always try to stay as far away as possible from video games. I got lucky since Blaine doesn't play them much, and none of the girls from McKinely do. But, I want the Warblers to like me, so would it hurt to try?

"What?" I asked when no one answered me.

"Nothing-nothing," Jeff replies quickly. "Um, we're not sure when. I'll let you know I guess." He and Nick return back to their game of tic tac toe, indicating the end of the conversation. David didn't look too comfortable in his seat.

"Actually...it's fine. You don't have to," I tell Jeff. They don't want to try, so why should I?

Nick and Jeff look up at me confused, and David's looking at me concerned. The bell rings, signaling the end of class and I quickly gather my stuff and make my way out of the class without saying anything to them.

The hallway was quickly filling up with students; most of them heading towards their dorm rooms, like I was doing.

I spend the next few hours alone in the dorm room, glad that Nick hadn't come back. I didn't feel like explaining myself to anyone. Well, that was if anyone actually was interested enough to question it. I received a text from Blaine asking how the math test went, and I told him that I thought I did great on it.

Soon dinner time came around and I left the dorm room, and headed to the dining hall. A few fellow students are also heading to dinner and when one of the side staircases come into view and I'm halfway down them, I hear running feet from above.

"Hey Kurt!" a voice shuts.

I turn around while on the stairs and spot Wes rushing down the stairs to catch up to me. I smile, glad it was him and not Nick, Jeff or David coming to ask me about my comment in math. I regretted saying anything in the first place about it.

"Hey Wes," I greet him, when he ends up next to me. I slow my pace down and we both head towards the dining hall for dinner.

"Blaine mentioned that you were feeling a bit down about us rejecting your idea yesterday..."

I sigh. I told Blaine I was fine.

"Wes, it's fine. I told Blaine that I was okay with it."

"Are you sure?" Wes asks me cautiously. We stop outside the doors to the dining hall.

"Yes. It's not a big deal." It wasn't a lie. The rejection wasn't a big deal. The fact that I still wasn't fitting in the Warblers was though. But I wasn't going to tell Wes that. He let me in the Warblers, I wasn't about to complain.

"Okay..." Wes says. I smile and turn to walk into the dining hall. Once I get to the Warblers table after grabbing a tray full of food, I notice that I was had no one beside me. I glance behind me, to see if Wes was coming and I spotted him still standing by the entrance, but with Nick and Jeff now there as well. David walks right by them and makes his way over to the table with Thad and Trent right behind him; all of them carrying their dinner trays.

"Hey Kurt," David greets me. Thad and Trent smile at me and take their seats.

"Hey," I reply politely. David smiles and takes a seat. A few more Warblers show up with food and they all take their seats and the chatter begins amongst them. I look at Wes, Nick and Jeff and noticed that they were looking straight at me; all of them concerned. Ignoring their looks, I take a seat at the table and save the spot next to me for Blaine. Moments later Wes, Nick and Jeff join the table with their food in hand. Wes takes a seat across from me, and Nick sits down on my left, while Jeff sits down beside Nick; the both of them knowing I was saving the seat on my right for Blaine.

"What were you guys talking about?" I ask, even though I knew it was about me.

"Uh, nothing," Nick answers before Wes can. Wes glances at Nick for a moment before nodding his head in agreement. I nod, and begin picking at my food. It looked good; mashed potatoes, corn and chicken, but I wasn't really hungry.

"So Kurt, we're having a movie night in our room tonight, do you want to come?" Jeff asks me, while chewing at the same time. Wes frowns at Jeff's lack of manners, but turns to me to wait for my answer.

"Uh," I search my brain for an excuse. "I can't. I still have a bunch of homework to get done."

"You have the weekend for it," Wes reminds me.

"Yeah, but I like to get a head start," I lie. This was the first weekend since I came to Dalton, that I didn't have homework. It was honestly a refresher. I know they were only offering for me to come because of what happened in math class, and I wasn't buying into whatever pity they were trying to send my way.

Nick frowns at me, while chewing, but nods his head indicating he was letting it go. Wes exchanged looks with Nick and Jeff before eating his food.

"Alright then. You can come if you want," Jeff tells me.

"Thanks," I reply and smile. I try to make it seem less forced then I know it appears. I was hoping they would insist that I come. I watch as Nick gets busy in a conversation with Jeff, turning his body so that he was completely facing Jeff, while still eating away at his food. Wes seemed engrossed with his homework, while striking up a conversation with David. I pick at my food and take a few bites when Wes glances at me. Nobody pays me much mind, they just continue with the discussion of their weekend plans.

"So, do you guys want to do anything?" David asks us. Nick and Jeff glance at him.

"Jeff and I are probably going to be off campus for a lot of the weekend. Maybe go to the movies and the mall or something. I need to grab a few more supplies for school," Nick tells us before taking a sip of his water.

"Cool. David and I are staying on campus too. I think everyone else is going home or made plans with each other. I'm not sure," Wes says.

I stuff some of the mashed potatoes in my mouth, chewing quietly when I realized how much was in my mouth. I may be upset, but I still had manners.

I feel my phone buzz with a new message. Sighing, I place my fork down on my plate, and retrieve my phone from my pocket. I frown at the screen. It was from Karofsky.

**That singing club of yours is really getting annoying. **

I roll my eyes.** Really how? **

** First they made us sing and now your idiotic brother thinks I'm about to join them or something. **

I try not to laugh at the idea of Karofsky in the New Directions. It was ridiculous.

** Maybe he thinks it will be good for you. **

Karofsky replies.** Yeah whatever. **I can almost guess that I would have been shoved around for that comment.

I send a message back.** And they're technically not my singing club anymore. **

Karofsky messages me back immediately.** Right. Because you freaked out and left. **

I feel a slight amount of anger run through me. Did he really not think anything of what he did to me? **No. Because you threatened to kill me. **

My phone buzzes with his reply.** You still overreacted. **

Another message comes in.** Plus, it's not like anyone else has ever given you that much attention before. **

I flinch slightly at his words.

"Hey," a voice says from my right, breaking me from my phone. I look up and smile slightly.

Blaine.

He takes a seat on my right at the dining table, setting his tray down, and shoots me a smile, which I return. To my left, Jeff was chatting aimlessly at Nick. I glance around the table and see the rest of the Warblers in deep conversation with each other, most likely talking about their girlfriends, or weekend plans.

"Hey," I greet him. I ignore that last message from Karofsky and put my phone back in my pocket. I feel tears prickle my eyes a bit, thinking of that message. Who really did care about me?

"How long have you been here?" Blaine asks me. He takes a drink of water.

I think for a moment. "Uh, probably 20 minutes or so."

Blaine places his water down onto the table and looks at me with apologetic eyes. "Oh. Sorry. My brother called me just as I was walking out the door."

"Oh? Everything okay?" Blaine hasn't told me much about his brother.

"Yeah. Yeah. We just haven't talked for a while because he's been busy with his job and stuff," Blaine explains.

"Oh. Well, at least he called you." I think of how much Finn and I have talked since the wedding.

"Yeah."

Blaine turns to his food and spends the next few minutes eating it, before looking towards the others sitting near us at the table.

"So what's everyone doing for the weekend?" Blaine asks Nick, Jeff, Wes and David and I. He listens as they all relay their weekend plans for him. I finish off the last of my potatoes while they talk, and feel glad that Karofsky hasn't sent me anything else.

"How about you?" Blaine turns to me.

"Huh?" I ask. I had partially tuned out that conversation and didn't know they had finished talking.

"What are you doing for the weekend? Are you going home?" Blaine asks me.

I take a sip of my water before answering. "Uh no actually. My dad and Carole are going on a weekend vacation, to get some alone time and I think Finn is going to be spending most of his weekend with Puck or Sam or someone."

Blaine smiles. "Oh, so you'll be here then?"

I nod. "Are you staying on campus as well?"

Blaine nods. "Yeah. I normally do. I like spending time around here with everyone."

I smile. I had to agree with him on that. Dalton sure did have it's perks.

"Hey Blaine! Movie night in my room tonight!" Jeff leans over Nick to talk to Blaine. Blaine turns a bit towards me to talk to Jeff.

"Cool! Who's going?"

"Most of the guys. Some of them are heading home tonight. But there will be a lot of us there." Jeff grins.

"Yeah, maybe you can convince Kurt to come," Nick adds before taking a bite of his food.

Blaine looks at me and frowns. "Why aren't you going?"

"I have a bunch of homework to get done," I tell him, repeating the excuse I used earlier.

"Do it later," Blaine instantly replies with.

"See! Blaine agrees with me!" Wes chimes in.

"I told you that I like to get a head start," I remind him.

"Are you sure you can't come?" Jeff asks me.

I turn to look at him. "Yes." They all look at me and it seems as though they keep wanting to convince me to come.

"Look, thanks for the offer, but I'm going to stay in my room tonight. Maybe some other time." I finish off the last of my water, before standing up and picking up my tray.

"I'm going to go and start it all now," I tell them.

"Okay," Blaine says hesitantly. Wes sighs and turns back to his food, while David does the same.

"Have fun without me," I add.

"If you change your mind..." Blaine says and looks at Jeff. He nods immediately in agreement.

"If you change your mind then just come," Jeff tells me.

"Okay. But I think homework will take a while," I reply.

They all nod and I bid them goodbye before heading out of the dining hall. Just as I walk out the doors, I turn to see Blaine listening away as the others begin talking to him. Sighing, I turn and make my way towards my dorm room. Alone.


	3. What's Going On?

**Chapter 3: What's Going On?**

It was around 8:00 when I was finally alone. Blaine had texted me with one last offer to come to Jeff's room that night, but I stuck to my homework excuse. Nick had just left minutes ago, while he also tried to convince me to come. For show, I layed my English notes on the bed, to make it seem as though I was doing homework and he gave up and left. I had left the papers on my bed for a good 30 minutes, just in case Nick, Blaine or someone else came by for one last attempt to get me to come.

A part of me wanted to go and spend time around them. I desperately wanted to be close with the others. But I don't know if that's ever going to happen. It certainly never happened at McKinley.

My phone begins ringing from it's place on my night stand. I take my time grabbing it, slightly afraid that it was Karofsky. I was feeling a little uneasy about the messages he had sent me and the things he had said earlier at dinner. Why couldn't he leave me alone?

I look at my phone and see Finn's grinning face looking back at me. Smiling, I slide my phone to answer the call.

"Hello?"

_"Kurt! Hey! Where are you?"_ Finn's voice blares through my phone.

"Oh, I'm not coming home this weekend. I thought you knew that." I remembered telling my dad that when I spoke to him.

There was a moment of silence, while I guess Finn racked his brain for the memory. _"Oh. Yeah, I think I remember mom or Burt mentioning it." _

"Have they left yet?"

_"Yeah. They left yesterday." _

"And you still showed up to school?" I wasn't sure of they were going to leave Finn alone on a school night, considering he could just as easily not show up the next day.

_"Mhmm. The school would tell her otherwise and Mr. Shue would question me."_

"So, are you spending the weekend with Puck or Sam?"

Finn laughs. _"Yeah, both of them actually. It's funny how much Puck and I are spending around each other." _

"Yeah. Are you guys friends again?" It was hard to keep tabs on whether or not they were. Finn didn't appear to be holding anymore grudges towards him or Quinn, but it was still had to know. It wouldn't really surprise me if Puck and Finn reconciled their friendship.

_"I would say so. Like I know he's done some pretty messed up stuff..."_ Finn trails off.

"Like getting your girlfriend pregnant," I suggest.

_"Yeah like that. But he's still my friend."_ I hear movement, and then I hear a a door close before the movement stops. I then hear the rumbling and crunching of a bag of chips being torn open, which had me guessing that Finn had been in the kitchen and then returned to his room which explained the movement I heard.

"That's cool. So," I pause before asking. "What's the deal with Karofsky?" Karofsky's messages have been at the back of my mind all day and the fact that he hadn't answered the question of who gave him my number had me kind of nervous.

_"Why?"_ Finn sounded confused.

"I'm just wondering..."

_"He hasn't been bothering you has he?"_ Finn demanded.

"No, no." I quickly lie. I didn't want Finn getting hurt or in trouble because of me. "I was just curious. After Blaine and I watched that Thriller performance at the football game, I didn't know what was going on."

_"Oh. Well they're not in glee anymore." _

"Oh. Mr. Shue's not trying to be some kind of miracle worker?" I smile.

Finn laughs. _"No. Thankfully. You have no idea how tense it was during Glee Club with all of them sitting steps away from us. And Karofsky, who was the whole reason you left the school in the first place." _

"I can only imagine." It was hard to picture the choir room with the whole team in there. "So any plans for tonight?"

_"Yeah, Puck's on his way over,"_ Finn says with his mouth open, while eating.

I scoff. "Seriously Finn. Eat with your mouth closed."

_"Sorry dude,"_ Finn says, after swallowing.

"Are you seriously going to have a party the very first time you're left alone?"

_"No. I told Puck no. I'm responsible,"_ Finn sounded slightly offended. _"Besides, the rest of the guys are coming over, and Artie's not a fan of big parties anyway."_ He didn't sound mad at my accusation.

I nod in agreement, before realizing he can't see me. "Right."

_"So any plans with the Warblers?" _

"Nah not tonight," I lay down on my back and place my head onto my pillow, cradling the phone on my shoulder for a moment before holding it in my hand again.

_"Not even with Blaine?"_ Finn teases. I smile. It was nice that Finn and I were at a point where we could tease each other and not feel uncomfortable.

"He's busy tonight." I don't bother mentioning about the movie night that I declined going to. I didn't need him questioning me about it either.

_"Oh. What's going on with you two anyway?"_ Finn sounded curious.

"You really want to talk boys with me, Finn?"

There was a short silence. _"You're right. Not really."_

I laugh.

There was a slight pause before Finn continued speaking. _"It's just that I meant what I said, you know? At the wedding. We're brothers now." _

"I know." I smile, remembering the wedding. It really had caught me off guard when did the performance and his apology, especially considering it was in front of a lot of people.

I continue talking to Finn for the next bit, before he had to get off the phone because the others just arrived. It was a little after 9:00, when I had finally gotten off the phone. I had just called my dad, to wish him and Carole a great trip, when I looked up at the sound of a knock on my door.

"Come in," I call, even though I didn't feel like talking to anyone at the moment. I mean, that was why I've been in my dorm all night pretending to do homework.

The door opens to reveal Blaine. "Hey."

"Hey," I try to return his smile, but I know that it doesn't show. And by the look on Blaine's face, he knows it too. He shuts the door behind him quietly and walks towards me, leaning against my desk.

"Aren't you supposed to be at the movie night in Jeff's room?" I ask, pausing the song playing on my iPod and taking the ear phones out of my ears. Surely the movie night would be going on all night long.

"I was there, but the others kept chiming in every time something ridiculous happened in the movie. I could barely follow the movies."

"Ooh okay."

"So, what are you doing?" he asks me.

"Uh, just listening to music."

There was silence for a moment before Blaine spoke. "I thought you had homework?"

My eyes widened at my mistake. "Oh, yeah I did. I just finished it before you came in," I lied trying to keep my voice neutral.

"Please don't lie," Blaine says quietly.

"Blaine. I'm not," I deny. I knew I didn't sound convincing though. "Can you go? I think I still have some homework to do."

"Oh yeah? What homework exactly?"

I say the first thing that comes to mind. "Math."

Blaine narrows his eyes. "You had a test today."

I glance down at the iPod resting in my hand gently, and scroll through the list of songs after I put my ear phones back in. I know it's incredibly rude to do that to him, but I didn't know what to say. Math just had to be the subject I said, didn't it? I wasn't counting on him or anyone figuring out I lied.

I'm not looking, but I hear Blaine move towards me, and I see his hand appear in my view, gently taking my iPod and removing the head phones from my ears.

"I was listening to that," I protest and make a move to grab the iPod back from him. He shakes his head, turns the iPod off and places it on my desk before turning to me.

"We need to talk," he states, his tone not leaving any room for arguments.

"About...?" I ask, even though I know what he's talking about. I turn around slightly on my bed so that I'm not facing him.

Blaine sighs, and sits down on the bed in front of me, crossing his legs.

"About why you've been distant lately."

I don't say anything.

"Wes, Nick, Jeff and David mentioned you seem to be upset..."

"I don't know what they are talking about." I cross my arms across my chest.

"They told me about math class."

I don't reply and Blaine decides to continue. "I think I've known you've been upset, but I was hoping that you would have come to me about it."

"I haven't been upset."

"Kurt, yes you have. You decline all the offers to hang out. I mean, I understand if it was just the others that you were distant around, seeing as you're still getting used to it here, but you've been distant towards me as well."

I glance down at my hands.

"What's wrong?" Blaine asks me softly. I shake my head. I see Blaine's hands reach out and take a hold of mine, rubbing them in a comforting gesture.

"Please talk to me," he pleads. I look up at him, and see that he was clearly getting very worried.

"It's nothing..." I try to say one last time.

"Kurt," Blaine warns, clearly not believing me.

"I'm fine."

"Kurt."

"I'm just homesick, that's all." That was partially true. I did miss my dad, Carole and Finn. And the New Directions, but Dalton was nice.

"I told you it would get better," Blaine reminds me gently. He keeps a hold of my hands and continues rubbing them. The gesture was very comforting.

"I know." I remember him telling me that and he was trying to make me feel better.

"We've been trying to make you feel welcomed." Images of math class came in mind. Nobody really seemed to like the idea of me hanging around them outside of Warblers practice.

I only reply with an, "I know." I look down at our hands again, not being able to look him in the eyes to see the disappointment he clearly had towards me.

"It's almost as if you aren't even trying, like you gave up-"

"I KNOW!" I shout, whipping my head up to look at him.

"Kurt..." Blaine looks at me sadly, flinching slightly at my outburst.

I shake my head. "I'm sorry." I quickly get up from the bed, and quickly cross the room, trying to make it to the bathroom quickly to lock myself. But, Blaine is faster and he cuts me off before I can get inside; blocking my entrance to the bathroom.

I feel tears leaking from my eyes, and I can't seem to get them to stop as they slowly slide down my cheeks.

"Hey, hey. I didn't mean to upset you," Blaine says quietly. The tears fall faster now and I squeeze them shut, trying to get them to stop. I didn't want to cry.

"Shh, come here..." Blaine murmers, stepping closer to me and bringing me into his arms. I lean into him, and sobs began racking my entire body. Blaine holds me there for a few minutes before I feel him moving us back towards my bed. My back of my knees hit the bed, and he was nudging me to lay down. As soon as I was on the bed, I curled up in a ball, facing away from him. Seconds later, I felt the bed dip and Blaine layed down directly beside me. I turned around to face him and to bury my face in his chest. His arms wound around me and he held me tightly.

It felt like a while, but about an half hour to an hour passed by and I had finally managed to calm down. Blaine was rubbing soothing circles onto my back and was humming slightly under his breathe.

When he sees that I have calmed down, he decides to speak. "What's going on?"

I shake my head and curl closer into him. "Kurt...please?" Blaine pleads.

"I like it here," I tell him. I didn't want him to think that I hated it here or anything.

"Okay? Then what's wrong?" Blaine was confused. I can tell. However, I can't tell him that I don't feel like anyone likes me, or that I'm scared. I can't tell him that.

"Don't you trust me?" Blaine asks me, hurt lacing his tone.

"Yes, I do."

"Then talk to me. You can talk to me about anything Kurt."

"I know," I mumble into his chest.

Blaine pulls back to look at me expectantly. I move so that I am laying on my back, staring at the door. I can feel Blaine's stare, but I direct my gaze to the ceiling instead. How was I going to get him to believe I was fine?

"Kurt?"

"What do you want me to say?" I ask him.

"Tell me what's wrong."

"It's nothing Blaine!"

Blaine snorts. "Kurt! You were just crying. Actually full on sobbing. Something is wrong."

I keep my gaze at the ceiling.

"Kurt, look at me!" his tone frustrated now.

I turn my head towards him and I can tell he was a mixture of worried, concerned and now annoyed.

"Kurt, Jeff and the others were trying to make it up to you by inviting you and for some reason you turned down their offer."

"I don't want pity Blaine!" I snap. I realize this was the first time I've ever snapped at him before.

"Pity? What pity?"

"The pity! The fact that I was only invited because they felt bad!" I exclaim. Blaine stares at me, and seems to be at a lost for words.

After a few moments of us in what seemed to be a staring much, he stands up off the bed.

"You know what? I think I'm gonna go," he says as he makes his way to the door.

He was mad. I didn't want him mad at me. He's already out the door and in the hallway when get off my bed and run after him. "Blaine! Didn't you say I could talk to you!" I yell. A few freshman were in the hallway and knew better then to try and eavesdrop, though we were loud enough.

Blaine turns around to face me. "You're not talking to me Kurt. Find me when you decide to tell me what's wrong." Then he turns around and leaves. I see him get to his door and go inside before slamming it shut. I take a few steps back into mine and Nick's room and slam the door shut as well, not really caring at this point how many of the Warblers heard us from Jeff's room down the hallway.

It's only around 11:00 when Nick returns to the room. On the weekends, the curfew to be in our rooms is later than it is during the week, so I hadn't been expecting him for a while. I was currently lounging on my bed, ready for bed, but not being able to sleep. My fight with Blaine was bothering me to no end. It was leaving me with loads of guilt that Blaine was mad at me. He has never been mad at me and now he is. He's basically the only friend I have here.

Nick enters the room quietly and shuts the door softly behind him, and locks it. I stare at him from my bed, slightly amused. He looked as though he was trying to sneak around or something. He slowly turned around, making sure he didn't hit anything, since the room was filled with darkness, and froze when he saw me laying there on my bed watching him.

"Oh," he said surprised. "I thought you would have been a sleep by now."

"Nope," I reply. "I've just been laying here."

He nods his head and begins to get ready for bed. It made me happy that he was comfortable changing around me and that I haven't done anything to weird him out. As soon as he is in his pyjamas, which seemed to consist of a pair of sweat pants and a t-shirt, he went into the bathroom.

My phone vibrates with an message. I frown when I see that it was from Karofsky again.

**I just thought to let you know that those freaks of yours are really annoying me. **

** So? **I text him.

** So? That's all you have to say? **

** Why should I care?**

His response comes a moment later. **It's your fault. You ran off to that gay school and left me to deal with this. **

I roll my eyes. **You kissed me Dave. **

** Nope. **

I click the respond button. **Yeah you did. **

** Shut up before I decide to shut it for you. **

A few tears leak from my eyes. I really wish that he would stop messaging me. I was trying to let McKinley be in the past, but he was not making that easy.

My phone buzzes again and I feel hopeful that it is Blaine, but I frown when I see that it was Jeff instead.

**Hey! You should have been there tonight! It was a total blast! **

I frown. I don't really want to know about the night, considering the fact that my invite was clearly because they felt bad.

I replied back to him. **Sorry...homework kept me busy all night.**

Jeff replied almost immediately. **That's fine I guess. Hey! What happened with you and Blaine? It sounded pretty serious.**

I sigh, frustrated. I kind of regretted yelling after Blaine in the hallway. Now most likely all of the Warblers heard and they will want to know what happened.

I replied back to Jeff. **Nothing. Don't worry about it. **

Jeff replied back quickly again.** Alright... I'm tired so I'm hitting the sac. **

I reply to Jeff. **Night. **

He messages me back.** Night. See ya tomorrow at breakfast. **

I just placed my phone back on my nightstand when a thought came to me. I pick up my phone again and send a message to Blaine.

**I'm sorry. Please don't be mad at me. **

Nick was in the bathroom for about 10 minutes and it wasn't until he had emerged from it, that Blaine had finally messaged me back.

**I'm not mad. I'm disappointed. **

I frown at that. Somehow that didn't make me feel any better, it only made me feel worse.

"Kurt?" Nick says to me. I glance over to him and see that he was lounging on his bed now as well, sitting up and facing the direction of my bed; the light on his nightstand turned on, filling the room with some light.

"Yes?" I ask, placing my phone back on the nightstand.

"Is everything okay with you and Blaine?" Nick asks.

"Fine. Why do you ask?"

"We all heard the yelling. And the door slamming." It didn't surprised me, since Jeff's room is not that far from mine.

"Oh. Well it's nothing."

The room is silent for a few moments and it made me think that Nick decided to let it go.

"No, it's something," Nick says. That surprised me. I would have thought that he would have dropped it, but by the look on his face, he didn't seem ready to drop it anytime soon. He gets up and walks over to sit on the end of my bed.

"What do you want me to say? Yes we had a fight or disagreement. I don't know what to call it. A fight more so. What else it there to say?"

"Why?"

"I'd rather not talk about it," I mumble looking past him.

"That's what you always say."

I shoot my focus back to him. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Meaning, you don't seem to want to talk about anything or do anything."

I groan. "Seriously? Did you and Blaine plan this or something?"

"Plan what?" Nick sounded confused.

"Interrogating me," I reply. "It seems kind of weird that you both decided to do it tonight."

Nick moves his legs on my bed and sits cross legged. "Well, with the way you've been acting lately and then with math class today, we have a right to be worried."

I snort. "Worried? About me?"

Nick looked hurt. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing," I reply shortly.

Nick huffs loudly. "See, that's what I'm talking about! I'm trying here, but you're not." He waves his hands, frustrated that I wasn't answering him.

"Well Nick, I actually try, but you guys turn me down," I snap.

"Jeff invited you tonight Kurt!" Nick exclaims.

"Yes and like I told Blaine, it was out of pity!" My tone matches Nick's.

Nick looked confused. "Pity? We don't pity you Kurt. That's not what we're doing."

I sigh. "Whatever." I turn around and face the wall, settling deeper in the covers on my bed.

"Night," I say to Nick.

"Kurt."

I ignore him and close my eyes hoping he gets the hint to get off my bed.

"Alright, night I guess," Nick mumbles when he realizes I wasn't going to respond. He gets off my bed after a few moments of silence and walks over back to his bed. I hear him shuffling around for a few moments before the room is filled with darkness once again.

My phone indicates I have another message. For a moment I consider ignoring it, but then I groan and roll over to grab my phone.

Karofsky. Again.

**You know, I bet they don't even like you at that school. It's not like you fit in. **


	4. Confrontation

**Chapter 4: Confrontation**

The weekend past by pretty fast. Despite everything, I actually had a decent amount of sleep. I stayed in my room for as much as possible, when Nick was out of the room and when he came to the room with Jeff, I retreated to either outside or some empty part of the school. Karofsky messaged me a few more times through out the weekend, mostly just mocking me and the fact that I'm gay and the other usual tactics he resorts to when he runs out of insults.

There was no sign of Blaine all weekend long, and that made me sad. I feel as though the weekend got ruined by our fight. I didn't even want to snap at Nick, but he just kept on asking me about the fight.

Nick has been giving me hints that he wanted to know what happened with Blaine and that he wants me to elaborate on what I said to him about them pitying me, but I kept on dodging his advances and kept telling him to leave it alone.

Sunday night went by pretty fast, and when I got up on Monday morning, it was kind of awkward in the room. Nick didn't try to continue finding out what happened and he didn't ask about Blaine again. I assumed he either gave up or he went directly to Blaine. A part of me felt bad about the way I acted, but then the other part knew that I was just saying how I felt.

All morning, I managed to avoid the Warblers. I went early for breakfast and grabbed some fruit before heading off to my morning classes. I had Jeff and David in a few of my classes in the morning, as well as a few other Warblers, like Trent and Thad, but I sat away from them and just focused on the work we did in class. Blaine showed up for the classes that I shared with him, but he barely made any eye contact with me. For the classes that we sat beside each other in, he just stared straight ahead at the teacher and not once looked my way.

When lunch rolled around, I slowly made my way to the dining hall, wondering if I should sit with the Warblers or not. I entered the dining hall, and then went to gather a tray of food. Turning around, I spotted Blaine sitting with the Warblers, all of them laughing at something that one of the freshman was saying. I surveyed the room and spotted an empty table by the back of the room. I walked over there quickly and when I got to the table, I saw that it was a good distance away from the Warblers table, but still in seeing distance. Sighing, I sat down anyway, and began to eat my lunch, which consisted of a turkey sandwich with an apple, and a bag of potato chips, and a water bottle.

Looking at the table, I seen that they didn't look like they were even noticing I wasn't there. I looked at all of the tables in the room and saw everyone with their friends, teams or clubs, while I sat alone. This was bringing back the all too familiar feelings of loneliness. I haven't sat alone for lunch in years. Well, sat alone and felt alone that is.

**Do you know that you can't even sing? **The message on my phone read. He would not quit messaging me.

Rolling my eyes, I message back.** Don't you have anything better to do? **

As I was finishing off my sandwich, I felt that I was being watched. I glance up and looked to see that Nick was staring at me from the Warblers table. None of the others seemed to notice me over here, but he just kept on looking. Wes directed a question or some sort of statement to him, and that made him turn his attention away from me. Seeing that lunch was almost over, I quickly finished the rest of my lunch and headed off to the afternoon classes as the bell began to ring.

I got through the last of the classes for the day and I was on my way to math class. I really didn't want to attend it, considering the way that Friday's class went, but I wasn't one to skip either. Just as I got to the door, I send a respond back to Karofsky, who had been messaging me, mostly with insults about all Glee Clubs around and about Finn and the others.

**You never told me how you got my number. **

When I entered the classroom, I saw that half the class was there and that sitting in the back corner spot was Nick. I moved to sit in a seat by the front of the room when Mrs. Flare stops me.

"Kurt? I've decided to make a seating plan." She hands me the sheet for me to find my name. I smiled at her and took it and began looking for my name. I found it and seen that my name was right beside Nick's.

"I know you're on the Warblers and that Nick's your roommate, so I figured you would feel more comfortable being around them," Mrs. Flare told me kindly.

"Thank you," I say politely. I hand her back the sheet and smile at her before I make my way to my new seat. I sit down next to Nick who had been doodling in a notebook. He looked up when I sat down.

"Hey, Kurt."

"Hey," I reply back. I pull my math book out of my bag and place it on the desk. I see more of the students walk into the class, and spot Jeff enter the room with Trent, and then see David and Thad enter. Jeff and Trent were seated in front of us, and David was seated next to Thad in the aisle beside us.

My phone buzzes. **I got it from Hudson when he was in the showers after practice. **

I decide not to reply and turn the screen to black before placing it back in my pocket.

"Who are you texting?" Nick asks me.

"No one."

"Oh, okay. Where were you at breakfast?" Nick asks me, while waving hi to Jeff and Trent.

I turn to look at him. "I had to get to class early today, so I grabbed something quick this morning," I lied. I turned my gaze to Mrs. Flare and saw that she was getting the lesson ready for the new unit we would be beginning today.

"Okay. Then why were you sitting alone at lunch today?" Nick asks me.

Sighing, because I know he wasn't going to drop it, I turn to look at him again. "I sat alone because it would have been weird to sit there with Blaine mad at me."

"You still could have sat with us," Jeff said, turning around in his seat.

"Well, I know that for next time then."

Nick looked as though he was going to reply, as did Jeff, but Mrs. Flare interrupted the chatter.

"Okay, quiet down." I looked around and saw that everyone was in the class now.

"Jeff, can you please turn around," she asks Jeff kindly. He smiles at her and does as he was told, turning around and focusing his attention on her, just as Trent was doing. Nick looks at me one final time, before doing the same.

The rest the class went by fast, with Mrs. Flare talking the whole time. She barely took any breaks, so that gave nobody the chance to talk with their friends. We did a bunch of practice sheets, but she gave us no homework for that night. After the class was dismissed, Nick bid me good bye, as he headed off with Jeff. We didn't have a Warblers practice tonight, so I sat in my dorm room, doing my French homework before dinner. Dinner lasts quite a while at Dalton, so you don't have to head down straight away when it starts. Nick had only returned to the room to drop his bag off, before heading off again with Jeff, to who knows where. When dinner came around, I waited for about an hour, before heading down. When I got there, I seen Trent and some of the other Warblers at the table, but no sign of Wes, or the others, or Blaine. I grabbed some of the pizza that they were serving that night and decided to sit with them. Trent looked at me when I sat down.

"Hey, Kurt!" he smiled at me brightly. I smiled back in response. Trent was one of those people that can instantly put you in a good mood. He was just so happy.

"Hi, Trent."

He turned back to his conversation with one of the other Warblers, and I began picking at my pizza. Other than Trent, most of the people still lingering at the table were the freshman or some of the Warbles that I haven't talked to much since coming to Dalton. I sigh, I was hoping that maybe Blaine would have come. I didn't know what to say to him. He wanted an answer, but I didn't know how to explain any of it to him.

Once the pizza was finished, and I finished the water that I had grabbed as well, I walked back upstairs towards the dorms. Down the hall, I seen Blaine head off with Thad in the opposite direction. It made me sad to know that this was one of the first days, since I've met Blaine, that he has ignored me.

I was walking down the hallway towards my dorm and I passed by Jeff and Thad's room and and then I passed Wes and David's room. When I hear movement from ahead of me, I look up and I spot Wes heading straight my way.

"Kurt!"

I smile politely. "Hey Wes, what's-" But I don't get to finish as grabs my elbow, he turns me around and steers me towards the door to his room and practically shoves me into his dorm room, closing the door quickly behind us. I take notice that David, Nick and Jeff, are all sitting in the room as well.

"What is this?" I ask cautiously.

"Take a seat Kurt," Wes says from behind me. I turn to look at him and see that he motions for me to sit on his bed, where Nick and Jeff were lounging. I shake my head and I turn to walk out the door, but Wes moves so that he's blocking my only way out. He locks the door and leans against it. He raises his eyebrows and waits for me to take a seat. Sighing, knowing that I had no choice in the matter, I walk over to the bed and sit down in the space between Nick and Jeff. Wes follows and pulls over the desk chair, and places it beside David's chair that was near the bed.

"Is this an intervention?" I ask. It looked like one with the way they were acting.

"We just want to talk," Nick tells me. I nod and wait. I feel all of their eyes on me but nobody says anything.

"Well?" I ask, getting slightly annoyed with the silence. They were the ones locking me in this room with them, they can be the ones to speak up first.

Everyone looks towards Wes.

Wes sighs at them in return. "What's going on?" Wes asks me nicely.

"What do you mean?" I cross my arms and lean back against the wall behind me on the bed.

"What I mean is, what is going on with you? Kurt, you've been distant lately, and you seem upset," Wes says.

"I'm not," I protest. It was a complete lie, but it's not like they really would notice.

Wes raises his eyebrow and that made me realize that he did not believe me. "You've been using every excuse in the book to avoid being around us."

"Excuse?"

"Like the homework excuse, for example."

"I do have homework," I point out. It wasn't like I didn't. "Everyone has homework. I hardly think that it qualifies as an excuse."

"What about the math excuse you tried to tell Blaine when he tried talking to you on Friday?" Wes asks. He sits back and raises his eyebrow again; practically daring me to object.

I feel my body stiffen in response. _They knew. _"He told you."

Wes nods. "Yeah he did."

"He's worried about you Kurt," David adds.

"We all are," Jeff chimes in. He and Nick both give me a nudge on the shoulder following the that statement.

I remain silent, choosing not to say anything in response.

"Kurt."

I ignore Wes and stare past him at the wall across the room.

"What? Leave me alone." I move to get off the bed, but Nick and Jeff grab onto my arms and hold me still.

"Seriously?" I grunt as I struggle. Their grip is gentle, but firm and two against one isn't really a fair fight if you ask me. Well, one against four, because I'm sure Wes and David would block the exit if I tried to leave. Nick wrestles with me, until I'm firmly placed into his side with no way to escape as Jeff shifts his body over until he is right next to me as well.

"Relax," Nick whispers into my ear.

"No." I continue the struggle, but Jeff only moves closer and holds on to my arm gently.

"Kurt," Jeff says in a calm voice. I knew he was trying to be reassuring, but it wasn't helping me.

"We're not letting this be avoided any longer," Wes says, gently.

I shake my head. "I don't want to talk about anything!"

They all just stare at me in response. I look at Wes, pleading for him to drop the subject. He stares back at me with a determined expression on his face.

"We just want to know what is going on," Wes tells me. He waves his hand around the room at the other occupants. "All of us want to know."

I look at David who was sitting back and watching me. I glance at Jeff, then at Nick and they all had the same expression as Wes. I knew they were worried about me.

Sighing, I relax in between Nick and Jeff. I clearly wasn't getting out of this conversation.

"Comfy?" David asks me. I glare at him in return and he smiles apologetically.

"So to continue what I was saying, you've been moody lately. And honestly, it looks like you want to burst out into tears all of the time nowadays," Wes says.

I stiffen at his words. I honestly did not think they were observing me enough to notice my behaviour.

"Kurt?" Wes' voice has me looking back at him.

"I'm just homesick," I lie. I do miss my family and all, but that's not what the problem is.

It was almost as if Wes read my mind, because he asked the next question. "Are you sure that's it?"

"Uhh..." I look past Wes' shoulder and towards the stack of books that were on the bookshelf in the corner of the room. There were enough of them that they were sitting on top of other books that were already on the shelf.

"Do you feel lonely?" David asks me.

I turn my head towards him. He was watching me with a curious expression on his face. "A little bit," I admit.

"But how?" Jeff begins to say.

I shrug my shoulders in response.

"Kurt?" Wes asks.

I avoid his gaze and look at the navy blue bed spread underneath my body.

"Kurt. Look at me."

I shake my head. "Please," Nick asks from directly beside me.

Sighing, I look up at Wes to see that he was completely focused on me, as was everyone else in the room.

"I've always felt like this," I begin. "I don't know why. You know," I muse, "my friend-well recently friend-Rachel once said to me before I transferred that she knew I felt lonely, but that I wasn't alone."

The others nod for me to continue.

"I know I'm not alone. I have people who care." I knew deep inside that the New Directions cared about me. They wouldn't have done what they did with Karofsky for me if they didn't; even though it was too late to actually make a difference in his behaviour, and that it took that long for them to notice.

"We care about you Kurt," Jeff tells me.

I smile. "I know."

"Are you sure? Because with the way you've been acting, you could have fooled me," David remarks.

I nod. "I'm sure."

"Then why do you think we're pitying you?" Nick asks.

Wes glances at him. "Oh right. I almost forgot about you telling me about that."

I groan. "Seriously? Are you guys going to question me about everything?"

"Yup, basically," Jeff remarks. I roll my eyes at him.

"You never answered this last night. Why do you think we pity you?" Nick asks me again.

I shrug in response. I really did not want to answer that question, and regret saying it to Nick last night.

"Kurt," Nick says.

"I shouldn't have said that."

"But you did," Wes remarks.

"I don't get it," David speaks up. "We invite you to things. We talk to you all of the time. We don't ignore you. You're a Warbler; you're one of us."

I sigh in exasperation. "You only do all that because you feel obligated."

"What?" David asks, confusing lacing his tone of voice.

"You're probably doing all of this for Blaine," I further explain to them. It would make sense. They all care about Blaine, and if being nice to me made Blaine happy, then wouldn't they do that?

"Where would you get that idea from?" Wes asks.

"Isn't the only reason I'm in the Warblers in the first place because of Blaine?" I direct the question to him and David. "I'm sure he had to convince you to let me in."

"No," Wes says. "You're in the Warblers because you are talented, Kurt. Blaine had nothing to do with that."

I scoff.

"Really Kurt. After you spied on us. We searched you up. We saw your talent. And as much as we hate what brought you here in the first place, we like that you are here," David tells me.

"Is this partly about the solo you auditioned for sectionals?" Wes asks me.

"No, why?"

"Well, Blaine mentioned that you seemed to be a bit upset about it," Wes explained.

"No. Yes I hoped I would get it. But, I'm used to not being picked first for things."

"It wasn't anything against you..."

"I know."

"Really? Because you basically just finished saying that you think we all hate you," Wes replies.

"I never used the word hate," I mumble in defense.

"You get my point."

"We like you Kurt," Jeff exclaims.

I smile.

"Kurt, we're an acapella group. We have our own style and you are new. It's not your fault you have to learn it. All show choirs have their own thing about them. And you came from the New Directions, to which I know is a completely different setting then this one," Wes tells me.

"Yeah it is," I whisper. I look up and see Wes' concern deepen.

"Oh no," I reassure him. "In a good way."

They all urge me to continue.

"The Warblers - you guys are more organized and there's honestly far less fighting," I tell them. I can just picture the New Directions and how they would be fighting about something almost everyday.

"You mean us," Jeff remarks.

"What?" I ask, turning to look at him.

"You're a Warbler too. It's us, not you guys."

I smile shyly. "Oh, okay."

My phone alerts me to another message. I manage to pull it out of my pocket, considering how close Nick and Jeff are sitting next to me, and I open the message to see it was from Karofsky. Frowning, I read it.

**The lockers don't even miss you. They prefer straight people. **

If it wasn't for the amount of messages he has been sending me, I would have clued into the fact of how stupid that message sounded. I wipe away the few tears that escaped, before looking up and realizing that I had an audience. One that I forgot was sitting right there. And witnessed the whole thing.

"Who was that Kurt?" David asks me, concern lacing his voice.

"Uh, no one," I tell them. It sounded unbelievable as the words came out of my mouth.

"Kurt," Wes says my name.

"It was just Finn."

"Your brother?" Nick asks me. I nod my head in response.

"And he makes you cry?"

I hold back a groan. So much for that excuse. "No..."

"Wait-Karofsky?" I turn to see Jeff leaning over my shoulder, looking straight at that message. "I've heard that name before."

"Yeah," Nick says, leaning over as well. "You and Blaine have mentioned him before."

I don't say anything, and I close the message before Jeff and Nick can get an even closer look.

"Karofsky's the one who caused Kurt trouble at McKinley," Wes tells them.

"How do you know about that?" I ask, surprised.

"I don't know everything," Wes admits. "Blaine only mentioned that you were being bullied. I only heard him mention the name when he was talking with you on the phone one night," Wes explains.

"Oh."

"What did the message say?" David asks, curiously. He nods towards my phone that I was still holding in my hands and waits.

"Oh, uh... just the usual."

"The usual? Does he message you often?" Wes asks.

I look down at my phone and Wes takes my silence as a yes.

"Kurt." I look up at Wes, who was looking right at me. "I want to see the messages."

I shake my head. He couldn't read them.

"Are you going to read them all out to us then?" he asks me, raising an eyebrow in response.

I shake my head again.

"Then hand me your phone."

I hesitate.

"Please."

Sighing, I lean over and place my phone in Wes' outstretched hand. I lean back against the wall, in the tight space between Jeff and Nick. Wes unlocks my phone and goes to my messages. He starts right from the very first message that Karofsky had sent me and I from his facial expressions, I can tell he is not pleased about what he was reading.

Minutes go by and Wes still has not said a word; he just keeps on reading. I can feel Nick and Jeff's gaze switch back and worth from Wes and I and I look to see David completely focused on Wes. As he gets further into the texts, I can tell he was getting more mad, and putting the pieces together, one by one.

"Kurt," Wes says, looking up at me. "You should have told someone about these."

"Maybe."

"Why didn't you?"

"I don't know. He's right."

"No he's not."

"I'm sorry, but what does the messages say exactly?" David asks.

"Uh, there's quite a few of them. But, to sum it up, they are basically describing everything wrong with The New Directions and even The Warblers. And he has been personally putting Kurt down, telling him all these lies about himself, trying to make Kurt upset."

"Like what?" Nick asks.

"He told Kurt that we don't like him and that no one will ever give him attention."

"What the hell?" Jeff snaps. We all glance at him in surprise. He never talks like that.

"What? Why does this guy want to make Kurt's life a living hell?" Jeff exclaims.

"Is that why you think we're pitying you?" Nick asks.

"Yes."

"Kurt," Nick sighs.

"I don't understand. Why does this guy keep texting you?" Jeff asks.

All four of them turn to look at me. I look down instead.

"Kurt," Wes says. "I wasn't going to ask about it, but I think I need to know now; we all need to know."

"You really don't," I say quietly.

"What happened with Karofsky?" Wes asks me anyway.

I sigh. I was nervous about telling them; I insisted that Blaine not tell them because I didn't want anyone to know. The only people that do know are my dad, Carole, Finn and Blaine. Oh, and Coach Sylvester and Principal Figgins. I don't want to be reminded of it, but Karofsky's making that hard to forget when he keeps on texting me.

"He's this guy from McKinley. He's on the football team. Him and the other guys on the team, aside from Finn, Sam, Puck and Mike, like to slushie the glee club, including Finn, Sam, Puck and Mike."

"Just because you like to sing?" Jeff asks.

I nod.

"Blaine did mention that you had seemed surprised that the Warblers are well respected and liked around here," Wes comments.

I nod. "I was. It's a nice change."

Wes smiles.

"Anyway, They all do that. But Karofsky decided to target me directly."

"What kind of things did he do?"

"He pushed me into lockers frequently. He slushied me basically everyday. I had a change of clothes in my locker that I often had to use. And it wasn't just physical, it was mental too."

"Mental?"

"You know, about me being gay and all. There was so much stuff that he had to say about it."

"You were targeted just because you are gay?" Jeff sounded surprised. It was sometimes hard to remember that by going to school at Dalton, some are sheltered from the cruelty that public school or other schools in general could have.

"It's actually a common thing that happens Jeff," Wes says. "You remember why Blaine came here in the first place? It was because people couldn't accept that fact that he was gay and wasn't what they think is 'normal.'"

"I just don't get it, you guys are all just people like the rest of us. Who cares if you like the opposite sex?"

I smile.

"To answer your question, yes. It was because I am gay. People at the school didn't like that and he constantly made my life a living hell there. Mr. Shue, the directer for the New Directions, tried helping, and Coach Sylvester was acting as principle at the time, and she tried too. But she couldn't do anything because it would have been a case of he said that, and I said this."

"So nothing was done?" Wes clarifies.

I nod. "Yeah. She told me to come to her immediately if he laid a finger on me."

"But he did."

"Yeah, but I think she meant more than just a shove into the lockers."

"Was there something specific he did that made you transfer?"

"I transferred here because my safety was threatened," I explain, and then add quietly, "He threatened to kill me."

It was silent for a minute before Nick spoke. "Are you serious? Tell me that the school did something then!"

"Yeah, he was expelled."

They sigh in relief.

"But, they fought against the school board and there wasn't any evidence to prove that he threatened me, so he was allowed back at the school."

"Are you serious?"

I nod. "Yeah. I found out the Monday after my dad's wedding. Me, my dad and my step mom were called in and Coach Sylvester told us. She resigned as principle in protest and told me that she would be another eye out there for me."

"Like that would help."

"I know. My dad and Carole -she's my step mom – they told me in the hallway before Glee, that they were using their honeymoon money for the tuition to send me here. I felt guilty, but they insisted. So I went to Glee that day and told everyone."

"How did they take it?"

"They were all upset. I think Finn was the most, because of me leaving and because I hadn't talked to him about it beforehand. Puck had said that they would protect me and form a secret service group for me."

"Puck's, Finn's best friend, right?" Nick clarifies. He is more familiar with names with being my roommate.

I nod. "Yeah he is. He was one of the guys who used to throw me in the dumpsters."

"You were thrown in dumpsters?" Jeff exclaims surprised. I had thought he knew that.

"Yeah..."

"I was thrown in a dumpster once," Jeff comments. We all look at him.

"It was a dare," he explains. Nobody questions him on it. It's Jeff after all. I look to my right and see Nick chuckling softly. He must have heard the story, or was there.

"That stopped right?" David asks me.

"Yeah, it did. Once Puck joined Glee Club, he stopped. And Finn stopped beforehand."

"Finn threw you in as well?" Nick asked, surprised.

"Your brother?" Wes exclaims.

"Step brother, technically. Though we weren't at the time; we were barely even friends. And he never actually tossed me in, he just held my stuff for me and let Puck and the other guys throw me in."

"But still. That's just-" David seemed to be at a lost for words.

"Sick? Horrible? Cruel?" I guess. "It was. And it took me a while to feel comfortable around Puck afterwards."

"What about Finn?"

I laugh. "Oh, he was different."

"Why?" Nick laughed.

"Didn't you have a crush on him?" Wes asks.

"Blaine told you that?" I ask, a slight blush creeping on my face.

"No, no. I overheard it mentioned between you two at one point."

"Oh. Well to answer your question, yes I did. But I got over that, he's just my brother now, and besides, he's straight. I think apart of me always knew that it was never going to happen."

"It sounds like McKinley was a hard place to feel safe at."

"It was. You're bullied just because of who you are or like something that other people think is stupid. The football team thought it was stupid to sing, and even tried to make Finn slushie me once. But I did it to myself to save him the trouble and told him to think about who his real friends are. And I was bullied because I don't like girls romantically."

"It's just not fair what you went through, or what Blaine went through," Nick says.

"What they all go through," Wes adds. "Everyone who is bullied for what and who they are."

"So what about Blaine?" Jeff asks.

I turn to him. "What about him?" I blush slightly.

"Do you like him?"

I have to admit that I have some feelings for him. I still can't believe that I told Mr. Shue at Christmas about it, and then practically admitted it to Blaine at Valentines Day.

"I would take that as a yes," Nick laughs, as the blush creeps up onto my cheeks.

"Yeah I do," I admit.

"You guys would be good together," Wes states.

I smile.

"Thanks. It means a lot for you guys to say that." It did. This conversation is giving me hope and making me see that things are better at Dalton than I originally thought. "So um, I guess to go back to the Karofsky situation, it was hard to leave, but Mr. Shue understood that Dalton has a zero tolerance for bullying and that it was enforced."

They all nod at the mention of that rule.

"And I basically left after that. I couldn't stay and hear them cry and try to convince me to stay."

"It was for your safety though," Wes reminds me gently.

"I know. They understood that. Rachel had told me at Sectionals that my safety was what was important and not about me leaving so close to Sectionals."

"She's right," Wes says. "And they still managed to make it to Regionals and we did too, because we got you."

I smile. "I know," I joke.

They all smile and laugh.

It's silent for a bit afterwards, and I watch as Wes continues to look at the messages from Karofsky. "Keep these on your phone, Kurt. Don't delete them," Wes says after a moment.

"So that they can be used for evidence if I need it," I guess. The thought had crossed my mind.

Wes nods. "Right."

Jeff clears his throat from beside me, before speaking. "So Kurt, you do know that I invited you because I wanted to. Right?"

"Yeah," I reply.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I do. I've just never really had many people who cared before. Uh sorry, that's not true. But no one's ever cornered me to find out what was wrong."

"Us Warblers stick together. We're brothers," Jeff declares proudly.

I smile. "I'm a Warbler."

"Yes you are," Wes agrees with a smile.

"Just promise that if you ever feel lonely and rejected or anything at all, you'll talk to someone. Blaine, anyone of us, me," Nick says.

"I promise. I'll try to."

"That's all we're asking," Nick says and smiles at me.

"And Kurt," Wes says.

"Yes?"

"You need to talk to Blaine."

I sigh. "I know. Is-" I look down at me hands for a moment and then back up at Wes, "Do you think he'll be willing to listen?"

"It's Blaine. You know just as well as any of us that he will."

* * *

**A/N: So I'm sorry for those who are reading this, that I have not updated this. This story actually is finished, it is just a matter of editing it, and then posting it, while writing my other stories, which I admit I have been slacking on quite a bit as well. I promise I will finish editing this and post it. As well I have a few Glee stories I need to look at and edit (a few one shots) and then I will post. **

**On another note, I have begun writing a longer multi-chapter Glee fanfiction, and am currently on around chapter 7. The only thing I will tell you is that it is centered around Dalton Academy, which is why I have been writing very short multi chaptered stories with Dalton Academy as the setting in order for me to explore how I am writing the characters. I need help though. I do not want to give anything away, but I need help with songs. Can anyone suggest any songs that could go in the story? Songs that are upbeat, and songs that are slower, have a sad tone to them, maybe about grief or handling tough situations? If you don't mind to please send me some ideas in PM or in a review. I would really appreciate it. Thank you. :) **


End file.
